Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an opening/closing structure of an opening/closing cover provided to a printer or the like.
Related Art
Conventionally, among image forming apparatuses such as an inkjet printer, there is an apparatus configured such that an opening/closing cover is provided to a casing and is opened to exchange ink cartridges. There is also known an apparatus provided with an opening/closing cover at an inlet of an insertion slot of a medium card such as an SD (secure digital) memory card.
For example, there is known a structure which is configured such that an opening is formed on an upper cover, which forms an upper surface of a casing, and an access cover, which is an opening/closing cover, is provided to open/close the opening.
Specifically, according to the conventional structure, the access cover is rotatably supported by shaft supporting parts provided to the upper surface of the casing. When the access cover is rotated in a direction where the access cover in an open state is changed to a closed state, the access cover is rotated by its own weight so as to be set to the closed state. In the vicinity of bearing parts of the access cover, a sliding-contact protrusion protruding toward the upper cover is formed, while in the vicinity of the shaft supporting part of the upper cover, three crests-shaped protrusions protruding toward the access cover in the form of crests are formed. When the state of the access cover is changed from the open state to the closed state, the sliding-contact protrusion and the crests-shaped protrusions slidably contact with each other, thereby a force opposing rotation of the access cover being applied to the access cover. As a result, the access cover is closed quietly.